1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a golf putter. More particularly, it relates to a golf putter with an adjustable shaft to adjust the angle of the shaft with respect to the putter head and a variable weight distributing putter head.
2. Description of Prior Art
The principal of adding weights to putter heads and providing a means to transfer the shaft connection in the putter head to accommodate either a right handed or left handed golfer is well known as seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,397,888, 5,116,047 and 5,121,922.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,888, a golf club has a shaft which can be inserted into a hole selected from a linear row of holes on two separate surfaces of the club head. This permits the use of the club by either a right or left handed golfer and provides for selection from two different golf faces for use in striking a golf ball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,047, the putter head has three threaded holes so that an end of the golf shaft can be locked in place in any one of the holes to permit use of the putter for either a right handed or left handed golfer. In addition, two weights can be added to the putter head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,922, there is a rearwardly extending head portion containing weights to alter the center of gravity of the putter head.
While the putters in the prior art patents are useful for their intended purpose, golfers are continuously on the look out for improved putters which will enhance their putting skills. Such an improved putter is the subject of the present invention.